The present invention generally relates to a connector assembly, for example a board-to-board connector assembly, and to power contact elements to be used in such a connector assembly.
In connector assemblies, in particular in board-to-board connector assemblies, used in telephone and computer systems for example, it is important to miniaturize the connectors and contact elements. With increasing miniaturization, the size of the contact elements may become too small to meet the power requirements of the electronic components connected through the connector assembly.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly wherein relatively high power requirements can be met despite the small size of the contact elements used and the small pitch of the contact elements.